


Dance Dance Evolution

by puff22_2001



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Clubbing, Dancing, F/F, Fluff, Minor Injuries, Short One Shot, there's no mention of Mamoru so you can headcanon him away if you like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24727429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puff22_2001/pseuds/puff22_2001
Summary: Mina and Usagi go dancing.
Relationships: Aino Minako/Tsukino Usagi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 9





	Dance Dance Evolution

Their date is going well. Better than well, actually. The little club is cute enough, and Usagi likes the food (more than usual, even for Usagi), so it’s a win in Minako’s book. There’s even a small dance floor for those with too much restless energy.

Kind of like Minako’s blonde girlfriend.

“Come on, Mina! Let’s go dance!” Considering that Usagi has already had four drinks that practically oozed due to the added sugar, it’s no wonder that the shorter girl is ready to run laps. Though she’ll happily settle for dancing. Minako laughs and smiles as Usagi tugs them out to the middle of the floor.

The song is loud and fast, which suits them fine. Minako is just glad to have Usagi to herself. With school and soldier duties and everything else, a little alone time is basically nonexistent. Usagi just has too much love to give. That she shares it with her Number One Idol is worth every second of time that Usagi is somewhere else, being so much to so many.

Minako’s smile (admittedly a little soppy) slides off her face in shock as Usagi suddenly dips her. They’re completely out of rhythm with the song, but Minako is too impressed to care or even notice. Usagi looks down in triumph, her cute pink dress giving Minako a beautiful view of both Usagi’s glowing face and her chest.

Minako recovers as quickly as ever and smirks.

“Really, Usagi. If you wanted me to look at your boobs, all you had to do was ask.”

Usagi's face goes red in embarrassment and she wobbles on her heels that she’d insisted on wearing to look “hot” for Minako—per Rei’s suggestion. Minako thanks the gods that she’s wearing a suit and so she won’t get banged up too badly when the inevitable happens.

Because the first wobble leads to an unfortunate attempt to right herself, which causes Usagi to pitch forward again squarely onto Minako.

“Ow!” Usagi whines as she lays on Minako, rubbing her head. Minako carefully pulls herself from under Usagi’s lap and sits up, a blinding grin on her face. Usagi does the same and her whine evolves into her adorable giggle.

“Hey, that was still pretty good! Those workouts with Makoto must be helping!”

“Heh, yeah! And Ami said my swimming’s better, too!” Usagi goes to rub her neck as they sit laughing in the middle of the dance floor, oblivious to the annoyed clientele around them.

“Of course you’re getting better. We all are! That’s why we’re all teaching each other.” Minako leans in and rests her bruised forehead against Usagi’s own. Their bangs, golden and lemon yellow, mingle into a lovely curtain to hide their faces.

“You’re doing great, sweetheart. I’m so proud of you.”

“Really?” Even after all this time, the tiny tinge of fear remains in Usagi’s voice, and her bright blue eyes are apprehensive.

Minako answers the best way that a Goddess of Love can. Leaning the last few inches in, she softly kisses Usagi under the pounding music and strobing lights. Lost in their own world, she gently cups Usagi’s round, beautiful face.

“Always, my love.”


End file.
